If We Ever Meet Again
by GirlsLikeeBoys
Summary: After the happenings in the Digital World are said and done, the Legendary Warriors go their seperate ways...Until they meet again in high school. Takes place after the Digimon Frontier Refreshed by KeikoTakishita. Please read information. OCs.
1. Prologue: Seperate Ways

**A/N: So this is a request from KeikoTakishita herself! I'm going to do my best and make this work. FYI If you havent read KeikoTakishita's "Digimon Frontier Refreshed" You might be a little confused, but you still could probably read this anyway. It is using OCs from her story, but thats pretty much it. It takes place after Digimon Frontier ends. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, KeikoTakishita's characters (Keiko, Asashi, Tamotsu, Michiko, and the Takishita brothers) or anything else. I'm not even sure if I own this plot xD okay, here we go!**

Keiko's POV

_"The wormhole that Lucemon made to the real world is disappearing! You must get through before it closes!" Agunimon yelled._

_"Wait! This is no way to say goodbye!" Izumi cried._

_"Oh… well… bye!" Veenomon shouted. She and Kazemon began to wave, then the rest of them did as well. I guess Kazemon and Veenomon are best friends, kind of like Izumi and myself are._

_"NO! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!" Bokomon cried. "I'll miss you!"_

_He tried to fly over to the portal, but Neemon and the others held him back._

_"We love you!" Izumi and I yelled._

_We got through the portal and it closed behind us, blocking off any entrance to the Digital World._

I had thought after that day, we would all be as close as ever. By we, I mean Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei and I.

But I was wrong.

The last time I saw them was in the hospital with Kouichi, who had almost died. Then I had gone off to return to my life, thinking we would all stay in touch. I got a few texts from them, but as the weeks went by, they died down.

Weeks turned into months, and months turned into years, and I still had no contact with the people I had become so close to. I wondered if we were just destined to grow apart like this. We had fulfilled our purpose in the digital world, and now we were getting our lives back, like none of it had ever happened.

I wanted to reach out and find them again, but something inside me told me not to. If we _were_ meant to be friends, we would all be brought back together. I wasn't going to force something that wasn't meant to be.

Eventually I made new friends, who became _best_ friends to me. It was sixth grade, and it all seemed to fall into place. I had known Michiko, Tamotsu, and Asashi forever, but were had never been that close until sixth grade. We all ended up having several classes together, and they filled the hole in my heart where my old friends had been.

Tamotsu was charming. He had always been charming, ever since I first laid eyes on him in pre-school. There was just something about that blonde hair and athletic body that always caught my attention. One day in math class toward the beginning of sixth grade, he invited me to work in a group with Michiko, Asashi, and himself. The three of them had been friends forever, but they welcomed me into their group with open arms. Tamotsu made sure I sat with them at lunch that day, and for the rest of the year for that matter. He was always so sweet to me, and made sure I wasn't alone. I eventually found myself falling for Tamotsu, but that didn't change our relationship. I tried to keep my feelings at bay, and only allow myself to fantasize about the blonde when I was in the privacy of my own room at night.

Michiko and I became really close once Tamotsu pulled me into their group. She and I played soccer together, so that gave us something in common. She began inviting me to sleep over at her house and do various other activities with her when the boys needed their "Man Time". I was surprised when I found out that she didn't have a best friend that was a girl. She explained to me that she had been best friends with Asashi and Tamotsu from such an early age, so she never felt a need to branch out early on. By the time they were preteens, Tamotsu and Asashi became interested in more "manly" and left Michiko out from time to time. When she decided to go try and make new friends that were girls, she had a hard time, because all of the girls already had a best friend. I felt bad for her, but also happy that I could now be there for her. From time to time I ask her if she has a crush on Tamotsu or Asashi, just because they've been friends so long. She always turns bright red when I ask her this. I'm positive she likes one, if not both of them. They are both really attractive guys, and they are both really protective over her. I'm almost jealous, because I can see how much she means to both of them.

Asashi is a _really_ nice guy, and really chill. He kinda reminds me of a more mature Takuya. He's the super jock in our group. Yes, Tamotsu plays Soccer and a little bit of Lacrosse, but Asashi is like, the Football, Wrestling, and Lacrosse star. All the girls in our middle school drool over him, because he's so nice and cool. He isn't very flirty though. He's more of a gentleman. He'd really be the perfect boyfriend to any girl, but I'm not sure he realizes how much girls like him. He's never made advances on anyone in our school. It puzzles me. He's also very smart. Another thing that adds to his perfection is how smart he is. Mostly in math. I'm pretty good in math myself, but Asashi is like, beast at math. And every other subject too. I think he has the second highest grade point average in our class, which is really impressive. He's the perfect one in our group. Absolutely _perfect_.

So now I'm going to be entering high school next week. I can't believe it; because it seems like just yesterday I was eleven years old, fighting in the digital world. Even though it's been a few years since I've seen them, and I've made new friends, I still dream about my friends from the digital world.

I dream about Izumi, with her long blonde hair and her spunky personality. I always feel a little bit jealous of her in the dreams, because Kouji or Takuya is always in the background trying to get her attention. I'm not an attention whore or anything, so it's okay that I was never in the spotlight. But the fact that Kouji, Takuya, AND Junpei liked her in the digital world makes me feel like theirs something wrong with me.

I dream about Takuya, leading us through God knows where. I always admired him. He was usually so positive, even in bad situations. I think I miss him most of all. He was such a friendly guy, and in my dreams, he always looks so happy. I loved that about Takuya. He always had a smile on his face.

I dreamed about Tomoki, whining all the time. He's older now, so he probably doesn't whine as much anymore. I always felt kind of bad for him in the digital world. It's hard being the youngest. I know that from experience, being the youngest in my family.

I dreamed about Kouichi, and how he used to scare me at first. I didn't get to know him too well, since he came toward the end, but I was always intimidated by him. But, despite my intimidation, he was nothing but nice to me. He was the exact opposite of Kouji. He was always so respectful and polite. I miss him a lot.

I dreamed about Junpei, and how I felt bad because of how overweight he was. He was a nice guy, and he really deserved to look like everyone else. I remembered how Kouji would make fun of him sometimes, and how he'd just kinda brush it off. But it's been years now; he probably looks a thousand times different. Knowing him, he probably dropped all the weight right after we got out of the digital world. At least I hope so…

I dreamed about Kouji, and how rude he could be, but from time to time he'd show me a different side to him. He could be nice, but usually his niceness was directed toward Izumi. But I think I can safely say Kouji and I became friends in the digital world, even though he treated me like crap a lot. When I dreamed about him, he'd always appear so beautiful. I guess I always had a thing for him. Maybe?

I have a feeling something is coming in high school. Maybe I'll finally reconnect with those people that I dream about so often. I'm not going to get my hopes up, but honestly, I'm not going to just lose hope all together, either.


	2. Clean Slate

**A/N: I got this next chapter our quicker than I expected. I was inspired to do this quicker because I wanted to do something to make it up to KeikoTakishita for the way things have been going. I know it isn't much, but I know it makes her happy when I write this, so I decided that a new chapter was in order **** I know it's short, and it's not exactly what I had planned. I'm not thinking I may or may not do a couple chapters from characters' points of view before I jump into third person POV. I don't think you guys would mind either way ;). So, sorry for the confusion x) okay, review responses time!**

**KeikoTakishita: I don't like when we fight. This is for you.**

**Sydneybell24: Wow, I'm flattered that you like it so far! It's a huge compliment coming from you **** I'm glad! I hope I don't let the readers down with this one. It's still really under construction, so if you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, feel free to PM me :D. I love hearing from you.**

**Caliboy: So it hasn't been TOO long right? Maybe a week since I updated this? I think that's prettay damn good if I do say so myself **** I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Utsukushii04: Here's an update! I know it's a short one, but I did it all at once and I wanted to get it out tonight for certain reasons. But it's something, right? Thanks for the review!**

**Alright, so let's get this underway! Enjoy the next chapter to If We Ever Meet Again.**

Kouichi POV

I always have this reoccurring dream. It takes place in a strange universe, where there are weird little monsters that can talk and have powers. There aren't many humans around, but the ones that are there are dangerous beings. For some reason, I'm always the bad guy in the dreams. I'm not sure why. I never would want to hurt anyone in real life. But I've always got an evil agenda in the dreams, and there are six humans that try to stop me. I can never remember their faces, but there are four boys and two girls. There's part of me that doesn't want to fight them, but another part that feels like I _have_ to. It's really strange. I wouldn't think much of it if I didn't have the dream all of the time.

I'm fifteen years old, and start high school in a few days. I was in an accident a few years back, so there are a lot of blank spots in my memory. I don't remember any of my accident at all. The only thing I remembered was waking up on the street after having the reoccurring dream, with a bunch of people around me. In fact, I think this might have been the first time I had the dream… Anyway, there were girls and boys around me I think, but the main thing that stuck out at me was that someone with my face was looking down at me. After a few seconds, I blacked out, and the next time I woke up I was in a hospital room.

Later on I learned that the boy with my face was in fact my twin brother. I had no idea I had a brother. He was with me in the hospital room when I woke up, and was talking to me as if I knew who he was. I told him I was sorry, but I didn't remember him. He gave me a sad smile, and he quietly told me his name was Kouji.

Kouji and I have been by each other's sides since that day. He told me that he and I had just met a few weeks before my accident after being separated at birth, and that I had been hit by a falling tree limb, which caused me mild brain damage; mainly effecting my memory.

But that was years ago. Me and Kouji couldn't be any closer now. He's a pretty good brother, even though he's kind of a dick to everyone else beside me. I asked him if he had any friends soon after I had the accident, and he told me "No, not really." I felt really bad for him, and excited that I was going to be able to fill the hole in his heart. I could see why he intimidated people. He may have my face, but he gives off a more 'Bad Boy' kind of aura. He has much longer hair than I do, which he keeps tied back in a pony tail. He usually wears bandanas or beanies, and dark colored clothing. I don't think I've ever seen him wear the color orange. The girls at our school always drool over him, because I guess he seems mysterious to them. Unfortunately, Kouji finds the fact that girls throw themselves at him extremely infuriating, so he uses them to 'Give them what they deserve.' I really don't approve of him hooking up with them, only to dump them flat on their asses, but he's Kouji. And one thing I've learned about Kouji is that he answers to no one.

Despite his bitterness toward other people, our relationship is a good one. We know everything about each other, and to make things even better, we've started a band that has become pretty big for a local group. It's called Dark and Light, and we formed it about a year after my accident. At first we did pop music, but as we transitioned into teenagers, our band shifted its style to alternative rock. I write all the lyrics to our songs, and Kouji writes the music. We both take turns singing while the other person plays guitar. Soon after we transitioned to rock music, we realized we would need to find a drummer, and that's where Atsuko came in.

She heard about the new leaf our band was turning over, and took that as an opportunity to show Shibuya he talent. I had seen her around school, but it wasn't until she joined our band that I really got to know her. She's a really nice girl, and very hard working. She hasn't told us much, but she informed us that her home life was not good and she needed money. Our band does make a profit from the gigs we play around Shibuya, so Kouji and I definitely wanted to help her. I was actually surprised, Kouji wanted to help, but then again, Atsuko never threw herself at him like the other girls. We were nervous at first when she asked to be our drummer, because we had no idea how high her skill level was, but when she showed us her stuff, we both fell in love.

With her skills, I mean. Ahem.

She made it clear she was only there to play the drums, and she didn't feel any need to take a part in making decisions for the band. She left it to my brother and I to handle, which I think Kouji secretly preferred.

Anyway, the three of us make a great team, and our band is really taking off. Some record companies have asked us to sign, but Kouji said we need to wait a little longer for the right one to come along. I don't really care if we get signed to a record label or not, to be honest. I just enjoy making music. But, what we have decided needs to happen is finding a bassist. Kouji can play bass, but it's too much for him to juggle guitar, singing, and bass. So, the two of us decided we would hold tryouts once high school starts.

I think the best part about being in the band for me, is writing the songs. I always feel like I'm in my own little world when I write the lyrics, and I rarely find difficulty writing them. When I write lyrics, it's like a side of me takes over that knows things I'm not aware of. It's like the reoccurring dream. I think both the dream, and my lyric writing side are both trying to tell me something, because my songs always end up being in some way shape or form related to that dream. I really wish I knew what it was, but I have a feeling it's something that happened prior to my accident.

I'm so stupid… How did I get hit with a tree limb anyway?

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I'll try to get another chapter out soon. Please review and tell me what you think of Kouichi **** Bye!**


	3. Broken Promises

**A/N: Sooooo I was going to do a real chapter, and I have most of it written, but them my computer kind of broke. I'm working on getting it fixed, but in the mean time, I decided to write another background. I'm really sorry I couldn't get the show on the road by now xD But I hope you guys enjoy this anyway. Okay let us respond to the reviews…**

**Caliboy: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG xD! I know you hate late updates, so I apologize mweehee, but hopefully you can understand I had technical difficulties. I hope you had a fun time in the Bahamas, and I hope you like Izumi's background ;)**

**Sydneybell24: I'm glad you liked Kouji's interview. Natalie wanted me to do Izumi's, so I decided to give her a little treat. I hope I don't disappoint! I'll try to get the real first chapter out as soon as possible, so don't give up on me :D!**

**Utsukushii04: Sorry it took so long to get this out! Yeah, I'd be bad at writing music too haha. I'm glad you could feel what I was trying to put into Kouichi's chapter **** I love him. Anyway, enjoy!**

**ThankfulMemories: I'm so glad you like it so far! And I'm sorry to hear about your constant moving **** Anyways, I'm always anxious to see what happens next in Here's To The Night **** Thanks for the review!**

**Jennison Silvereye: I'm glad you liked Kouichi's background! Hopefully I don't disappoint with Izumi's! Thanks for the review and enjoy this next chapter!**

**Okay, so I think it's a little early to take chapter requests, since I haven't even gotten a real chapter out yet, but if you guys have any ideas for the other characters' backgrounds, feel free to let me know. Alright, here we go!**

Izumi POV

_"We'll all still hang out in the real world, right?" Tomoki asked, stopping our group from walking._

_"Of course!" Junpei exclaimed._

_"We'll always be together, through thick and thin." Kouichi added._

_"Forever." Kouji muttered, a little embarrassed._

_"And that's a promise." Keiko said softly, taking all of our hands and putting them in the middle, making a pact with each other._

I never knew how much promises like that could hurt when broken. Every single one of those people promised me that we would be best friends in the real world. We would hang out every day, and grow up together making sure the others were never lonely.

_"Sing you guys!" Kouji whispered harshly from in front._

_Izumi began, "I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. What a glorious feelin', I'm happy again." she looked over at Kouji red faced with embarrassment. Thunder smashed again, causing whimpers from Tomoki."I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above. The sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love." Kouji sang, trying not to laugh._

_Izumi and Keiko looked at each other again, determination evident on their faces. "Let the stormy clouds chase, everyone from the place. Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face." By now they were skipping around and yelling over the thunder. This was actually quite amusing, "I walk down the lane, with a happy refrain! Just singin', singin' in the rain!"_

I never let them know how life changing that moment was for me. Now it just seems like a far off memory or some kind of dream. But I know it happened. At that moment when the rain was pelting us, and the lightning sent jagged shapes across the sky; I had never felt happier. I finally had friends that were as close as family.

Keiko.

Kouji.

Kouichi.

Junpei.

Tomoki.

And the one that was the glue that held us together…

Takuya.

The last time I saw them, we were all focused on the unconscious Kouichi. We never really did have a formal goodbye, and for that I am forever regretful. It all happened so fast, and there were so many things I wanted to say to each of them. But instead we just scribbled our phone numbers on little scraps of paper and exchanged them with each other.

That night, I went home to find my parents casually sitting at the dinner table talking. When they saw me, they both gave me a smile and a quiet greeting. It was obvious to me somehow they had no idea I'd been gone.

They offered me dinner, but I pleasantly declined and headed up to my room. I thought about texting my friends, but for some reason I felt like I should give it a day. They all probably needed some time to ease back into their normal lives. I pictured Kouji griping at me for acting clingy.

But I wasn't clingy, was I? I loved these people now. They had become my everything.

After a few days of no texts or calls from any of them, I decided to text Keiko. She answered back, but she didn't sound excited to talk to me. I barely received a full sentence from her in each text, after I typed an entire paragraph explaining how much I missed her already and that we really needed to hang out.

Eventually, I stopped getting replies from her, which crushed me.

After forcing myself to not think about how Keiko didn't want to be friends with me in the real world, I texted Kouji. His response was almost identical to Keiko's. Barely any feedback. I was starting to feel defeated, but forced myself to text Junpei.

No response at all.

And the same went for Tomoki.

I didn't bother texting Kouichi, because I knew he was probably still recovering.

I put off texting Takuya for days. It was like putting off getting a shot, or getting teeth pulled. I was just putting of f the pain I knew that would come.

Finally, a week after I had attempted to contact the majority of my friends, I pulled myself together for one last try. I opened my phone and typed in Takuya's number, then hesitated to type the message.

I thought back to all the good times we shared, and how he always had a smile on his face. He was one of those people that could always make you feel better, no matter how much you were upset. The way he was… he would never ignore my texts, would he?

I turned down to my keyboard and typed a simple message;

Takuya, I love you.

-Izumi

I pressed send, with my heart beating out of my chest. What if he thought I was creepy? What if he wouldn't want to talk to me?

But I wanted him to know my feelings. I knew he probably didn't feel the same way, but I was getting desperate. He would at least be nice enough to let me down easy with a long warm explanation, right?

My phone buzzed and his named popped up. I held my breath has I flipped open the phone to find a devastating response:

k.

I whipped my phone at the wall and cried harder than I ever had in my entire life that night. I wanted to call each of them and scream at them until my lungs gave out. I wanted to curse at them, and tell them they should have never made the stupid promise.

I wanted to do many things… but I didn't.

But that was years ago. I wouldn't say I'm over it now, but I'm definitely stronger. I really don't care about them anymore. I made new friends at my school. I don't know how I did it, but somehow, they all started liking me. Including the boys.

I would show up to school and sometimes find roses on my desk, or a card from a secret admirer. It felt good to know that some people cared about me, and were reaching out to me…even if they didn't really know me that well.

My friend Chika told me that it was because I was the only natural blonde in the school, and my hair was pulling all the boys in. I wondered why hair would be so important to boys, but Chika told me boys always told her blonde hair was 'sexy'.

I really liked the attention, so I didn't push the boys away. I knew they were just being superficial, but I couldn't find the power in me to say no. I didn't _want_ to say no. I dated all sorts of boys, which made me temporarily happy.

But at night I would always dream Takuya. I couldn't help the dreams. They just happened. I dreamed about the rest of my ex-friends too. I didn't get emotional or anything after having the dreams; I would just push them into the back of my mind and go along with my day.

So, in a couple of days I'm starting high school, and I'm more than certain that Keiko, Takuya and everyone will be there. I don't care though. They had their chance to be friends with me.

And I'm not a fan of second chances.

**A/N: Sounds like someone is a little bitter :P I would be too. Izumi don' take crap from no one! So, just to let you know, I have a YouTube channel if any of you want to check it out. I just posted a video a couple days ago of me confessing my love for anime (which I usually hide from people) and you would all get to see what I look like! I also have a couple other good videos on there **** So, if you're interested, my URL is ****.com/user/GirlsLikeeBoys?feature=mhum**

**Alright, seeya!**


	4. The First Day

**A/N: Omg guys, I am soooo sorry for the long wait. I got a new computer because my old one with the almost completed chapter got thrown out (long story) so I had to rewrite this, and it ended up shorter and different than the other one… So I don't know xD Okay, this chapter is in Keiko's POV and I already regret writing it that way, but I'm not redoing it so if you guys find it kind of awkward, don't worry, because I believe I am starting third person POV next chapter. Okay, let us get to the review responses…**

**Moorbles240: Yeah, Izumi was being bitchy, but it was only to cover up her hurt. Sorry for being so late, I apologize again for such a late update! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Utukushii04: That was the best review I've gotten in a long time! Thanks so much for checking out the video! I'm glad you understand where I was coming from. I'm class of '12 as well! I'm starting to be so much more outgoing about my love for anime, and really I'm not caring as much if people know. And as far as the last chapter goes, yeah, I would be pissed if someone just sent me a "k" text after I poured my heart out to them! Haha, well I'm sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter!**

**Jennison Silvereye: Omg I'm so sorry I'm late! Thanks so much for the review! Yeah, I think you may be on to something when it comes to the distancing thing ;) Yeah, it was sweet that Izumi confessed her love to Takuya… to bad it turned out bad L Okay, I won't keep you any longer. Go read the chapter!**

**Thankful Memories: So sorry for such a long wait! I'm sorry to hear about your Kansas friends L I hate when people just don't text back or whatever. SO RUDE! Anyways, thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Alright guys, this is the first REAL chapter. I will continue to sprinkle some of the character POV chapters in with these, so don't worry, if I haven't done your favorite character yet, they will get a chance. Okay, here we go!**

**Keiko's POV**

_"Okay, when I was at the waterfall thingy, I started thinking. And I realized, I needed a fresh start. And maybe the best way to have a fresh start is to surround myself with good people." Keiko said, looking around to everyone, "In life, I never did things for myself, but for my family and other people. And it's time for me to do things for me._

_Surprisingly, Kouji smiled. "That's good Keiko." Izumi said, grinning._

_"Yeah, it's making me excited to go back to the real world and start over again." Keiko replied._

_"We all need to start over, but it will be easy with each other there." Takuya said._

_"We'll all still hang out in the real world, right?" Tomoki asked, stopping our group from walking._

_"Of course!" Junpei exclaimed._

_"We'll always be together, through thick and thin." Kouichi added._

_"Forever." Kouji muttered, a little embarrassed._

_"And that's a promise." Keiko said softly, taking all of our hands and putting them in the middle, making a pact with each other._

"Keiko?"

I snapped out of my daze to look up and see Michiko staring at me. Her eye shadow was sparkling in the autumn sun, highlighting her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready?" Michiko gestured to the big building in front of us. Shibuya High. My stomach did a flip. Was it really time?

"Yeah, I think so!" I smiled at her. Michiko took my hand and gave it a quick squeeze, "We'll go through this together, right? High school can't be so bad."

I nodded. It was yet another fresh start. Another chance in life to start anew. Not that I wanted to, but at the same time, I felt like I _had_ to. Maybe it was destiny calling my name? And on the plus side, Michiko would be there with me, and hopefully Tamotsu and Asashi too.

I looked around the school yard to see all the other teens talking in their respective cliques. It was almost like I was searching, but at the same time I was scared of what I might find. Or should I say _who_.

"Hey, look what we found!"

Before I could turn around and see who was talking to me, a bright orange thong was shoved in my face. What. The. Fuck?

"WHAT?" I quickly backed away, afraid of getting infected with it's...germs. Michiko squealed out of disgust.

Asashi and Tamotsu stood there laughing, with the latter twirling the thong around on a stick.

"That's sick, guys! There could be chlamydia or something on that thing!" Michiko shrieked.

"I think it's kind of sexy," Tamotsu said, eyeballing the orange piece of lingerie.

"Then wear it, if you like it so much," I said, trying to grab the stick from him. He held it up over my head and out of my reach. Damn tall people.

"We found it over in the parking lot by some car. I would never imagine seeing something like it at the middle school! Guys, this means we're... mature," Asashi joked. Michiko looked as if she might throw up. From the looks of it, the thong looked freshly worn.

"So, are any of you guys in my classes?" I asked, ready to change the subject from the thong thing. I took out my schedule and offered it to the first one to take it from me. That person being Tamotsu.

"We have homeroom, math, and lunch together, and I think that's it," Tamotsu said with a content tone to his voice. I felt relieved I would be able to see him at least a couple times a day. Michiko was next to look at my schedule.

"I'm in your lunch period too! We also have American English and Biology together. "Michiko smiled.

"I'm also in your lunch. Wow! We can all sit together. But I think that's the only thing we're in together," Asashi said after taking the schedule from Michiko.

I was about to respond, when I saw something from across the school yard that caused everything around me to slow down and become out of focus. It was like I was being pulled into a different dimension or something. Everything was blurry except one thing that was completely _in_ focus. There was a girl, with long blonde hair and a curvy physique talking in a large group of really attractive people. She seemed to be laughing and having fun, and all the boys appeared to be begging for her attention. She had plump pink lips and sparkly green eyes.

Izumi.

Before I even got a chance run across the school yard, throw my arms around her, and tell her how much I had missed her and how I couldn't believe she was here, the bell rang, signaling it was time to go to our first class. All the teens in the school yard began herding toward the big set of double doors, which made me nervous I would get separated from my friends. I felt a hand grab mine, and I looked down to notice it was Tamotsu's. I couldn't help but notice nearby girls shoot me looks of disgust, and at first I wondered why. Then I remembered. Tamotsu is hot.

"Tamotsu, do you know where our homeroom is?" I asked, once we were inside.

"Yeah, it's on this floor, but it's on the other side of the school. My brother showed me on orientation day."

Suddenly I felt two big arms wrap around my waste and pick me up into the air.

"HEY LITTLE SIS!" Saburo shouted into my ear. His boyfriend, Akira, stood by his side, laughing of course. He set me back on the ground before I had a chance to complain. That was the good thing about Saburo. He knew how to embarrass a little sister, but also knew when it would be considered taking it too far.

"Are you ready to become a whore like the rest of the school?" Saburo asked.

"No Saburo, that's just you," snickered Akira. Saburo huffed playfully.

"Speaking of whores, is that Natsumi?" Tamotsu asked, pointing over to the right. There stood a girl who had been completely innocent in middle school, and actually on the nerdy side. But now, she had gone from frizzy mouse brown hair and thick glasses to straight blonde hair and contacts. She was wearing a tight, low cut T-Shirt and very short skirt, which exposed a lot of tan skin.

"Wow, she's a whore!" I exclaimed, trying not to laugh. I looked from her to Tamotsu and noticed the blonde was _checking her out_. "You're a pig, Tamotsu!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'd tap that!" joked Saburo.

"Didn't know you were into that kind of thing," said Tamotsu with a laugh.

"He's not!" Akira false wined. Saburo smiled a put his arm around Akira. He waved to Tamotsu and me and walked off in the other direction.

"Come on, we better get to class!" Tamotsu grabbed my hand and started leading me through the sea of people again. I blushed. The feeling of my hand in his was so...comforting.

Just then I felt something hard hit my foot, and then ricochet onto the ground. I glanced down to see it was a guitar case. Tamotsu didn't slow down, so I didn't have a chance to see or apologize to whomever's it was. All I heard was a "Hey, watch It." come from behind me. The voice was kind of familiar...

As Tamotsu led me down the hall, my mind shifted back to Izumi. Had she realized that maybe we would meet again today? Or did she even care at this point? She had stopped texting me soon after the Digital World, so maybe she found new friends and didn't need me and the others. Maybe her new beginning didn't allow for the old. But that didn't seem like Izumi... Or at least the Izumi I thought I knew.

"Keiko, wake up! We're here!" Tamotsu gestured to our homeroom. He let go of my hand and proceeded to enter the room.

"Tamotsu?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me. "Yeah?"

"Even though we're in high school, we're not going to let that split us up, right?"

The blonde smiled and to my surprise, he hugged me. "Of course not, Keiko. We're going to stay friends forever. Nothing is going to break us apart." he squeezed me tight, making me feel like I was on cloud nine. God, everything about this boy was perfect. His scent, his touch, and his voice all made me go _insane_. He backed away and gave me the most sincere smile I had seen since the last time I saw Takuya.

After homeroom, Tamotsu and I began walking toward our respective classes.

"I have gym now. What do you have?" I asked, glancing at my schedule.

"I have study hall. I think its right near the gym. We can walk together."

"Okay!" I smiled at him. He looked so good with his blonde hair tasseled like that... And that dark blue polo hugging his slim yet muscular torso...

"Hey pretty lady."

Suddenly I felt a hand connected with my butt. I was about to karate chop Tamotsu, but then I remembered he was too much of a gentleman to do that. I looked up to find a posse of buff guys who appeared to be wrestlers walking next to us, and their leader with his hand on my ass. He gave it a squeeze.

"Um...?" My mind had gone totally blank. What do you do when an upperclassman grabs your ass? Do you retaliate? I really wanted to punch the perv in the face, but Tamotsu beat me to it.

"Don't you touch her, pervert!" Tamotsu yelled. The guy stumbled backward after being punched right in the nose. He was at least six feet tall, which left him towering over Tamotsu who was about 5"8.

I was about to intervene, fearing this would become a serious fight, but then the world slowed down again, and my eyes focused on one of the guys in the wrestling posse who was flanking the goon. He was tall, muscular, and pretty familiar. He was thick yet handsome, and I would have thought I was mistaken, until he made eye contact with me. That was when I knew.

It was Junpei.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE, SQUIRT!" The goon growled, shoving Tamotsu.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, stepping between the two.

"Move over princess, your little boyfriend here asked for it."

"Hey, hey, take it easy. He's just a freshman, cut him some slack." Junpei grabbed the goon's arm and pulled him away.

"But he punched me in the face!"

"Shut up. Just let it go."

As Junpei led the guy away, he looked back at me, and to my surprise, he smiled. I smiled back, happy that he recognized me.

"Are you okay, Keiko?"

I turned back to Tamotsu, remembering that he had almost gotten his ass beat for me.

"I'm fine! Are _you_ okay? You shouldn't have punched that guy in the face!"

"Well he deserved it. You don't just go up and grab some random girl's ass! Especially if she's a defenseless freshman! And especially if she's Tanaka Tamotsu's best friend!" Tamotsu glared at the goon, who had reached the other end of the hall.

I smiled. Tamotsu was a really good friend. No wonder I liked him so much. "Well, no more fights, especially on the first day of school. If it happens again, I'll beat the shit out of you," I joked, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

Tamotsu smirked. "Fat chance."

* * *

My first class was gym, and unfortunately I didn't recognize any of the girls there. I guess it was time to make new friends!

"Line up for attendance, girls!" The teacher shouted in a very masculine voice. And she was a woman... I think... Guh. I could already tell this wasn't going to end well.

We did as we were told and lined up. I ended up on the end next to a pretty dark haired girl who looked about my age.

"My name is Coach Suoh," the woman began in a gruff voice. She was about 5"10, had the build of an American football player, and her hair in a brown bob. Oh, she had five o'clock shadow too. Wonderful.

"Now, you all may think Physical Education is going to be easy the semester. But let me tell you something, ladies, this is going to be the hardest class you ever take in high school. You will _**run**_, you will _**sweat**_, and you will _**puke**_. Is that understood?" the woman was aggressively lunging in some of the girls' faces. There was literally foam coming out of her mouth.

"I'm officially afraid," whispered the dark haired girl next to me.

"God, I think that girl over there just peed her pants..." I commented. Sure enough, there was a girl at the end of the line with a wet spot all around her crouch area. Ouch.

"Wow, I never knew gym was supposed to be so intense," said dark haired girl.

"Me neither. My name is Keiko, by the way. What's yours?"

Just when the dark haired girl was about to respond, Coach Suoh tackled her to the ground.

"NEVER LET YOURSELF OFF GUARD!" The monstrous woman screamed. The girl under had gone totally white, and looked near tears.

"And you," she turned her attention to me, "Don't cause others to be off guard, got it?"

I nodded nervously. Who the hell was this woman? An ex-soldier? Ex-convict? Ex-Spartan?

She got up off of the dark haired girl and returned to her spot in front of the line. I helped the crippled girl off the ground, as Coach Suoh went back to ranting about the intense struggles we'd be facing in Phys. Ed. that semester.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her after Suoh started yelling at some other girl at the opposite end of the line.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and giggled. "It's nice to meet you Keiko, I'm Atsuko."

Atsuko… What a pretty name. This girl seemed rather familiar… had I met her somewhere before?

"You're…uh… Takishita Keiko, aren't you?" she asked shyly, looking at the ground.

"Yep!" I didn't want to sound too enthusiastic or anything. It was tough being a Takishita, because everyone knew you before you even had a clue they existed.

"I thought you looked familiar!" she winked. I smiled; relieved she dropped it at that instead of going on about how she'd love to see my house some time. That was refreshing.

"Well, Atsuko, it looks like we're in for a semester of fun," I mused, glancing over at Coach Suoh, "Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure!" She pulled her schedule out of her pocket and handed it to me.

_Period One: Gym_

_Period Two: Music Theory_

_Period Three: Math_

_Period Four: Band_

_Period Five: Lunch_

_Period Six: Chorus_

_Period Seven: American English_

_Period Eight: History_

_Period Nine: Biology_

"We're in the same lunch!" I exclaimed, offering her a high five.

"Cool! Maybe could I sit with you? My two friends and I need a table!"

"Sure, that's fine. I have some friends that will sit with us too!"

"Okay!" she was beaming.

I glanced back down at her schedule, "Wow, you're taking a lot of music classes!"

"Yes, music has always been my niche," she giggled bashfully. God, where did I know her from?

And then all of a sudden I was on the ground, feeling as if a meteor had fallen on me. Was it some kind of sick joke?

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING OFF GUARD?"

Oh no, it was just Coach Suoh.

* * *

**A/N: Hoooooray the first day of school is finally in session. I'll pick up where we left off next time ;) Please review and tell me what you all think! Until then, buh-bye!**


	5. Unexpected

**A/N: If you're reading this now, good for you xD I know I like, totally abandoned this story. It turned out harder than I originally thought. But I finally managed to write this chapter and I know it **_**sucks**_**. It really does. I've kind of had a bit of a writer's block, and I've been really busy. I was going to do it in third person but I decided to give first person one last try. Next time I might switch over to third, I'm not sure yet. I'm aware my version of Keiko isn't really the same as Natalie's, but I'm trying to make her acceptable enough. Hopefully in future chapters things will be less rough. Okay, I'm going to skip review replies and just post this bitch, because I'm so fed up with it xD I'll give you guys review replies next time, I promise!**

After gym, the next couple of classes seemed to drag on. I was anxious to find out if any of my old friends from the digital world were going to pop again, like Izumi and Junpei had, but sadly, that didn't happen.

Until history, anyway.

I was one of the first people to make it to the class, and the teacher told me to check the seating chart at the front of the room for my name. I checked the chart, and when I read the name next to mine, I almost peed my pants. And I'm not kidding either.

_Okazaki Nagisa…Orimoto Izumi…Takishita Keiko… Takemoto Kyo…_

Izumi was going to be sitting _next_ to me! I had no idea what to do, or how to feel. I quickly took my seat, and waited for her to arrive. As I waited, I couldn't help but feel worried. What if she didn't want to talk to me? I mean, she had to of stopped answering my texts for a reason, right?

Slowly, the students began filing into the room. I found myself tapping my toe and biting my fingernails from all the anxiety. I tried to think of other things, like shaving, my brothers, and Tamotsu's ass. Mmm… Tamotsu's ass…But that daydream was short lived, because finally the green eyed girl entered the room. I was going to poop my pants.

She was with another girl and a couple of boys, all whom were really attractive, but she was the most stunning of all. I stared as she checked the seating chart. This was it. She was going to look up and see me! It was the moment I had been waiting for. After all those years of waiting…

She looked up. Saw her seat. Sat down, without a word. What. The. Fuck?

I kept staring at her, confused as hell. Obviously, she had seen my name next to hers on the list, right? She had to of seen me. She turned to a boy on her other side and started talking, turning her back to me. For some reason, I felt that it was intentional.

Ouch.

* * *

_Izumi POV_

I walked into history class, Kyo at my side, and I couldn't believe what I saw. Sitting there, in the middle of the classroom, was Takishita Keiko, biting her fingernails. I couldn't believe it was her. She had grown up so much; and actually gotten really pretty. Her hair was the same lovely shade of brown, with bangs that swept across her forehead. She had a great complexion, and had maintained her slender form. I just wanted to run over to her and bury her pretty little head in my chest, but then I remembered.

Keiko had broken the promise.

She didn't give two cents about me, so why should I about her? She hardly answered my texts after we all parted that day years ago, and she never made any effort to hang out with me or even contact me all together! So instead of running up to her like a character in some cliché high school movie, I checked the seating chart. Of _course_, my seat was right next to hers. Just my luck. I took my seat, making sure not to make eye contact with her, and as soon as my butt hit the chair I turned my back to her.

If I had allowed myself to look at her anymore, I wouldn't have made it through the class without a messed up makeup job.

* * *

_Keiko's POV_

I couldn't understand it. Why was she doing this? Was it possible she didn't know it was me? No, that couldn't be it. Yeah, she was blonde, but Izumi was never a dumbass.

The teacher started class in a generic way, and I found myself tuning him out. All I could think about was the girl that had become my best friend was sitting next time me, not acknowledging me at all. I tried to get my mind off of her, going back to thoughts of Tamotsu's ass, but it didn't work. She was there, and the only way for me to not think about her would be to leave the room.

"Excuse me?" I raised my hand. Unfortunately, my impulsiveness caused me to do this while the teacher had been in midsentence. Smooth, Keiko. Smooth.

"Um… Yes, Miss Takishita?" The teacher narrowed his eyes. The whole class turned and stared at me. Fucking _wonderful_.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked, feeling my cheeks getting hot.

The teacher crossed his arms, "Miss Takishita, class has just started, and you're asking to go to the bathroom _now_?" he shook his head, "That's the thing about you Takishitas. You have no respect. You think that just because you're rich and famous that everyone is going to let you do whatever you want."

I blinked. I didn't know whether to get defensive or embarrassed. "I don't feel that way at all, sir. I'm sorry."

"Your brother Saburo was the same way. Always goofing off. And I graduated with your brother, Naoki. Kid always thought he was such a hot shot."

"Naoki isn't like that at all! He's a hard worker!" I snapped. A couple of gasps came from the class.

"I always got better grades than him, and yet he became more successful just because he was _rich_," the teacher said venomously.

"That's not true at all! You have no idea what he's been through to maintain success! You're just jealous. And the fact that you're saying this in front of a bunch of fifteen year old kids just makes you a fucking coward." I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I swore I could see Izumi staring at me.

Speechless and a deep shade of purple, the teacher pointed to the door.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to get out of the principal's office. I told him what happened, and as soon as I mentioned the name of the teacher, the principal said I was free to go. I guess the teacher has a bad rep for his attitude.

The bell rang just as I stepped outside the office. Lunch time. I was excited to see Michiko, Tamotsu and Asashi and see how their days were going. I started down toward the cafeteria when someone grabbed my wrist.

I turned around, half ready to retaliate, but then I backed down. It was Junpei.

"Keiko…Uh… It's been a long time." He scratched the back of his head. I couldn't help but notice all the weight he lost. He now had the same muscular build he always had, but cut in a way that was almost…hot.

"It has." I smiled at him, not knowing what else to say. It was _Junpei_ after all. We were never that close in the digital world. But still, I found myself getting jittery with excitement.

"How have you been? What have you been doing these past few years? Do you know about the others?" he blurted, his eyes wide.

"I've been okay. And what do you mean? You don't know how they've been either?"

Junpei frowned, "No, they never answered any of my calls. You didn't either." He looked down, seemingly embarrassed.

"What are you talking about? I never got any calls from you."

His eyes shot up, and just as he was about to respond, one of his friends rounded the corner.

"Junpei, what are you doing talking to some freshman girl? Come on man, let's get to class!" It was one of the wrestling guys. Junpei looked at his friend, and then back to me anxiously, "I have to go…We'll talk later?"

I nodded, smiling. Damn, I was confused. Junpei had called me? _What_? I then realized I was going to be late for lunch, so I decided to address the Junpei thing later. I darted down the stairs to the cafeteria, and found Michiko and the boys at a table not too far away.

"There you are!" Michiko was beaming with relief in her eyes, "I was getting worried you wouldn't show."

"Of course I showed! Why the hell wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Having sex in the bathroom or something."

"You're demented."

"So, how was the first half of the day, guys?" Asashi asked.

"It went pretty well for me. Except I almost got in a fight," said Tamotsu, shooting a wink my way.

"Are you serious?" Michiko gasped.

Just then I got really fucking confused/excited/mind fucked as hell. Atsuko, the girl from gym class, was headed toward our table, flanked by two guys that looked really familiar.

Because I knew them.

"Hey Keiko! These are my friends Kouji and Kouichi!" Atsuko cooed, gesturing to the twins. Time seemed to slow down again, as Kouji and Kouichi became the center of my focus. My eyes first met Kouichi's and strangely enough, he didn't have any sign of recognition in his stare. He actually looked uncomfortable with me holding my gaze that long. Confused, I looked to Kouji, who gave me a cold, yet knowing look that said 'Oh, it's you. I'll explain him later.'

"Oh, hi guys," I said robotically, "These are my friends Michiko, Asashi and Tamotsu. Guys, this is Atsuko."

My friends gave friendly waves to the group.

"We met in gym class. Is it okay if she and her friends sit with us?" I asked, trying to hold back the urge to go over and shake the living daylights out of Kouji.

"Sure! Take a seat, guys," said Asashi, gesturing to the empty chairs.

Lunch was awkward. Well, for me at least. The others seemed to get along fine, but the entire time I wanted to talk to Kouji and Kouichi _so_ badly. I debated on whether or not I should tell Atsuko I knew them already, but I decided against it, since I just met her and all.

"So how do you guys all know each other?" Michiko asked.

"Well, we're in a band together," said Kouichi with a shy smile.

"It's called Dark and Light," Atsuko chimed in.

"Oh my gosh, that's you guys? I've heard of you! How long have you been together?" Michiko exclaimed.

"Me and Kouichi started the band a few years ago and Atsuko joined us about a year ago," said Kouji unenthusiastically. Of course. Same old grumpy Kouji. I couldn't help but watch him, and notice how much he had grown. He still had his hair the same way, but it had more luster to it. Maybe he was using a good shampoo? He was still thin, but grown some muscle since the digital world. I watched his eyes go from Asashi, who began talking about how he played bass, to Michiko, who was listening intently. He stared at her for a while. Heh, probably because she was so damn beautiful. I couldn't help but notice his long eyelashes and the way they fluttered against his cheek when he blinked.

"You know, we're actually looking for a bass player. We're going to hold tryouts after school later this week. Would you be interested?" Kouji asked Asashi.

Asashi's face lit up, "Of course! That'd be awesome!"

"Then it's settled then," Atsuko said, cocking her head to the side sweetly.

The rest of lunch went by like any other lunch I've ever had. I tuned out most of my friends' chatter, and tried not look at the twins too much. I was disappointed that I had waited all these years, and after finally finding them, they weren't even excited. Just like Izumi. Boy, how I wanted to go find Junpei and talk…

The bell finally rang, signaling it was time for me to go to Math class.

"Do any of you guys have math next?" I asked, more toward Michiko, Asashi, and Tamotsu. They all shook their heads.

"What about you guys?" I turned to the other three.

"I do," Kouji mumbled, looking down. I didn't know what to say. He didn't seem too enthusiastic.

"Would you like to walk together?"

He shrugged a shoulder and looked over my head, avoiding eye contact, "I gotta stop by my locker and stuff. Sorry." He walked away.

I'm not gonna lie, I was a little teeny tiny enormously fucking infuriated. And I would have stayed that way, had I not noticed something from across the cafeteria.

Hair the color of milk chocolate; teddy bear brown eyes; a bronze tan.

Kanbara Takuya was standing on the other side of the cafeteria, looking around curiously.

I couldn't take it anymore. After all the years of longing for my friends. After all the time that past with no communication, it felt like the happenings in the digital world we just a dream. A far off memory that had been forgotten.

I was running. Darting around other students, almost trampling some girl with red hair and glasses. He had his back to me, but I didn't care. I didn't care if he thought I was an absolute psychopath. I ran to him, throwing my arms desperately around him. It seemed like he was my final hope. My last chance.

His body stiffened under my hold for a moment, and then melted into it. I buried my face in the back of his neck, trying not to cry. I was wishing, wishing, wishing…

"I've been waiting for this day for years now, you know?" he whispered, still not turning his head to see that it was me.

"I've been waiting for the day that something or someone would prove to me that I wasn't crazy. That I didn't imagine everything that happened in the digital world; that it was all _real_."

"You know it's me?" I managed to say. He finally turned his head.

"Of course I know it's you, silly!" He smiled. God, I missed that smile. It was like honey, and sun, and flowers and a baby's laughter all rapped into one. It was the kind of smile that would assure anyone that it would be okay. A promising smile.

I let go of him, and stepped back, feeling embarrassed for causing a scene in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Keiko, I don't know what to say. I really don't." His smile was wide, and his eyes were watering.

"The others. Did you see them too?"

"Yep. And they ignored me. They didn't even acknowledge who I was. Not even Kouji or Izumi." He wiped his eyes.

"Same here. I talked briefly with Junpei, but other than that…"

"That's good. That's really good, Keiko…" he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"It's going to be okay, Takuya… We'll figure this out. Obviously _something_ is going on." I was trying to help, but I knew it wasn't working. My consoling skills were never too great.

"All these years I thought everyone forgot. I tried calling and texting…No one ever answered me."

It then occurred to me that his story matched up with mine, _and_ Junpei's. Something had happened. _Someone_was plotting against us.

"Well, for now you've got me right?" I said, avoiding his statement. It wasn't a good time to tell him that the same thing happened to me and Junpei. I decided I would tell him later when we were in private.

Takuya threw his arms around me a squeezed so tight I could hardly breathe.

"Right. We'll get through this together."


	6. New Again

**A/N: Hehe, I know. It's been a while. Don't shoot me. School has just ended and now I'm working a lot, but I felt a need to push forward on this. Okay, let's do review responses!**

**KeikoTakishita: Like I would tell you! Meeeh.**

**Pyra-Chan: Thanks! I'm trying to keep it going! Glad that you like it.**

**Kittygirl86: Thank you! Your wish is my command!**

**DephsXylex: Here's an update for you! I'm glad that you like my style even though it differs from Natalie's. I'm also glad that you don't mind my first person from Keiko's POV. I know I don't write completely accurately, but I'm glad it's still acceptable in your eyes! Thank you so so much for the wonderful review!**

**Jennison Silvereye: Your review made me smile! I'm so glad that you like the story and where it is going. I'll try to get my next chapter out soon. It's just so hard getting the story off the ground, you know? Yeah, I hope they clear up their misunderstanding too, but you never know ;) Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Animebookfreak12: I'm not saying any pairings! You'll just have to find out.**

**Ambiekinz: Well, here it is! I'm so glad you love the plot :D Reviews like that me feel really good. I hope you enjoy Junpei's chapter!**

**Okay guys, I know this is just a flimsy filler/background chapter, but I'm trying. I'll try to start the next real chapter soon. Hope you enjoy what Junpei has to say!**

_Junpei's POV (Prior to the first day of his sophomore year; freshman for the others)_

I was never really the cool guy growing up. At all. I never had too many friends, and I was the laughing stock of my elementary school because I was fat. Not overweight; that would be sugarcoating it way too much. I was fat. But, when I found myself in that other universe, things changed. I found friends. True and sincere friends that I never would have imagined to call mine. Our group was almost like characters from a movie: Takuya was the leader that was practically the personification of sunshine; Kouji was the hardass who was the complete opposite of Takuya, yet they became best friends; Tomoki was my sidekick, because I was actually semi cool in that world; Keiko was the person to lean on, and totally cute if I might add; Kouichi was Kouji's evil twin, yet he was so much nicer than Kouji; and Izumi was the blonde, beautiful girl that everyone wanted. Including me.

When you're stuck in a foreign world for a year with only two girls, you kind of have to pick one to like. I think Takuya and Kouji might have had a little thing for Keiko, but it was blatantly obvious that they wanted Izumi too. Greedy bastards. Tomoki was still young, so he didn't really care too much about the girls, and Kouichi came later on in the game, so the main candidates were me, Kouji and Takuya. And of course, every time I looked at Izumi, she was looking at one of them. They were attractive and thin, and I wasn't. Even though Takuya was a spaz and Kouji was an asshole half the time, she always gave _them_ attention, not me. I was always nice to her. I tried my absolute hardest to win her heart. I was sincere and myself. I didn't put on some badass façade like Kouji. I was just Junpei, and I guess that wasn't enough for her.

And then I was out of that world, and I woke up one day to find it all felt like a dream. Days went by, and I had no communication with the others. I knew it couldn't have been a dream. Too much had happened for it all to be an illusion. Either way, time was going by, and I was back to having no friends. I realized that they probably thought I was too lame, so they just went about their lives without me. I always pictured them on a picnic for some reason, with Takuya and Kouji shirtless, basking in the sun without any self-consciousness. Keiko would be dishing out food while conversing with Kouichi about something, and Izumi would be blushing every time Takuya flicked her arm or whatever. So I made a deal with myself. I never wanted to be rejected by girls like Orimoto Izumi ever again, so I was gonna drop the weight. I knew I couldn't do it alone, so I begged my parents to hire me a personal trainer. They finally did, and seriously, that was the best damn thing they ever did for me.

Her name was Mimi, and she was absolutely amazing. She saved me. I mean really, she saved my ass from being an outcast my whole adolescent career. She arranged a workout schedule and put together a diet for me. It took a year, but after sticking to it despite all the struggles and countless times I broke down, I was fit. The fat was gone, and I had muscle. Actual muscle. I joined the wrestling team in seventh grade, and surprisingly I ended up winning MVP that year. I loved the sport. It made me feel good and actually fucking accomplished. I liked being in the limelight once in a while, because in the digital world, Takuya and Kouji always got to be the heroes. I was always just the goof off in the background.

So really, I don't know what the hell happened with my friends from the Digital World. But it's not a surprise to me. I always had a feeling the moment we got out of the Digital World, we would drift apart. I tried calling all of them, and they never answered. Not once. I even left messages. Hell, I left a message in Izumi's voicemail telling her I was _in love_ with her. No replies. But again, who would want to stay friends with some fat idiot? I did wonder what the hell happened to Tomoki though. I thought maybe he would have wanted to stay friends…

I'm glad to say I'm not a loser now. I bet if Izumi saw me today, she'd totally think twice about rejecting me. By my freshman year in high school, girls were always nice to me, and actually _interested_. I went out with a few girls, all really sweet and pretty, but none of them were right. I guess they just didn't have the Izumi quality that I longed for.

My second year of high school starts in a couple of days, and I have a feeling my Digital World "friends" might be showing up, since they are all a year behind me and there is only one high school in Shibuya. I'm not sure what to think of that. I mean, I've finally found a place in _real_ _life_ where I belong, which is the wrestling team. Would being friends with them again put me back below Kouji and Takuya again? Because I sure as hell will not let that happen again.

All that aside, I know one thing is for sure. I'd give anything to see Izumi again.


End file.
